


Brilliant Blue (K.T.)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Hope, Prompt Fic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: Anonymous: Yoriko has Touka's initials tattooed onto her wrist.Y'all can prompt me @ purgatoryandme.tumblr.com and see answered requests under the tag "drabbles".





	

Takeomi took to visiting the bakery shortly after finding out that his former classmate worked there. Yoriko was such a sunny girl. She was the embodiment of good cheer, innocence, purity, sunlight, sunflowers…  
  
Ahem, he was getting ahead of himself. He really admired her optimism.   
  
However, that optimism had been tempered in recent years. It still shone in the depths of her eyes and glowed on her face, but there was an air of something to it. It’s why he couldn’t leave her alone after finding her again.  
  
Takeomi wasn’t the most socially astute man, so he didn’t expect to find out her secret so easily. He honestly thought he’d have to ask her straight to her face. He wasn’t expecting the answer to be printed in tiny letters on her wrist.   
  
“K.T.”   
  
Sat there in brilliant blue ink. The colour was an unusual choice, though Takeomi supposed he didn’t know much about tattoos. Curious ( _and blunt_ ) as always, he’d asked,   
  
“Oh, is that a lover’s initials? You married now?”   
  
Yoriko’s face had turned a fetching shade of pink and the strange edge to her optimism became even stronger. He could nearly identify what it was.   
  
“A lover? Well…”  
  
Yoriko hummed to herself, continuing to knead bread behind the counter.   
  
“Maybe not, though I do love her. These are the initials of someone I’m waiting for.”  
  
Takeomi nodded sagely, however he really wasn’t sure what she was talking about. The oddity in her smile was beginning to look more and more like an old hurt that had been cared for until it had become bittersweet understanding.  
  
He’d seen the expression before…usually at an investigator’s funeral.  
  
“I’d like to think that this,”  
  
Yoriko was saying, breaking him from his thoughts with a wave of her tattooed wrist,   
  
“Will keep her with me until I find her again.”

She brushed her lips over the initials and Takeomi abruptly found himself making a promise.  
  
“I’ll find her for you someday! I’m sure I will!”  
  
He cried out, rushing out of the bakery and into the streets to find KT.  
  
Back in the bakery, Yoriko laughed a little under her breath. While she appreciated the sentiment, she was quite sure of something.  
  
“I’ll find her first. After all, I actually know what her name is.”


End file.
